Immersion au pays des Ronflaks Cornus
by Shoushoo
Summary: Luna est fascinée. Par quelqu'un. Cette attirance va la mener dans une étrange enquête où va se joindre à elle une Gryffondor bien connue. DM/HG
1. Douce rêverie, lourdes conséquences

**Disclaimer** : Joanne Kathleen Rowling

**Résumé** : Luna est fascinée. Par quelqu'un. Cette attirance va la mener dans une étrange enquête où va se joindre à elle une Gryffondor bien connue.

Bon, ben voila, premier chapitre, première histoire. Il est très court mais comme c'est le début… De toutes façon, le deuxième chapitre arrive immédiatement après. Juste comme ça, on est deux à plancher sur ce texte. Et ça mettra donc peut-être un peu de temps avant que la suite (troisième chapitre...) apparaisse, mais il apparaîtra, c'est sûr et certain.

En tout cas, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des fautes, mais si c'est le cas, est-ce que c'est possible de laisser une review pour le signaler ? Et dites-nous si ça vous plaît. Merci beaucoup.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La contemplation de Luna

Luna Lovegood rêvassait en cours de Potions. Elle avait la tête appuyée sur sa main gauche, la bouche à moitié ouverte et semblait fascinée par quelque chose. Sa voisine, Edna, remarqua que le regard de sa camarade ne semblait pas perdu dans un monde empli de Joncheruines, mais paraissait fixé sur un point fixe, bien ancré dans la réalité. Soucieuse de connaître l'objet de ce manquement aux habitudes, Edna suivit le regard de Luna. Et eut tout juste le temps de pencher la tête vers leur chaudron commun pour y rendre l'intégralité de son petit-déjeuner. Vous me direz que c'est mieux que sur ses chaussures ou sa robe, mais l'instable potion qui y mijotait réagit mal à l'intrusion de bacon et d'œufs brouillés. Et comme beaucoup de potions ratées, elle explosa.

Cela fit grand bruit dans Poudlard : quelle était cette drôle de génération où les Serdaigle faisaient exploser leurs potions ?

Et personne, non personne ne sut jamais la raison de cet incident peu commun : la plus rêveuse des Serdaigles avait tendrement observé le mystérieux, le ténébreux, l'impénétrable Maître des Potions Severus Rogue.


	2. Sauvetage héroïque

**Disclaimer** : Joanne Kathleen Rowling

**Résumé** : Luna est fascinée. Par quelqu'un. Cette attirance va la mener dans une étrange enquête où va se joindre à elle une Gryffondor bien connue.

Bon, un deuxième chapitre qui -dans la continuité de premier- est très court mais où apparaît Hermione. On l'a faite un peu idiote, mais bon.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Sauvetage héroïque

Hermione avait fini de déjeuner. Comme à son habitude, elle sortit se dégourdir les jambes dans le parc qui était fort paisible.

Elle s'arrêta et s'assit face au lac contre un arbre pour se reposer un peu. Les yeux mi-clos, elle se mit à somnoler, et s'abandonna à des considérations dignes d'un roman de Jane Austen : « les oiseaux gazouillent, les élèves marchent sur l'eau, le vent souffle dans les arbres, le Saule Cogneur semble …

— Plouf !

— … plus amical, l'herbe est verte, l'eau fait plouf.

— L'eau fait plouf ? Attendez une seconde, les élèves ne marchent pas sur l'eau, ils coulent ! »

Alors, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, la préfète en chef bondit sur ses pieds et s'élança en direction du " Plouf ". Elle vit une main s'agiter à la surface du lac, entra dans l'eau, la saisit et la tira avec vigueur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit que l'élève qui ne marchait pas sur l'eau n'était autre que Luna Lovegood !

Hermione ramena sa camarade sur la berge et la secoua énergiquement, puis la posa sur l'herbe. La rescapée ouvrit alors les yeux, toussa deux ou trois fois et demanda : « Tu connais Drago Malefoy ? »

* * *

Déjà ? Et oui, c'est la dure loi des auteurs. Mais comme l'autre chapitre est là, c'est pas bien grave n'est-ce pas ? Pour l'instant, on dirait des drabbles (en fait, ce sont des drabbles) mais après ça va ressembler à une vraie fic. Promis.

Merci beaucoup aux reviewers (anonymes) : je suis désolée de te déplaire kgmsthgfd mais, si tu n'aime pas les DM/HG, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu reste, même si la romance n'apparaîtra pas tout de suite. Merci beaucoup à Vitello et Miss Bubble pour leurs encouragements, c'est très stimulant.


	3. Discussions et souvenirs partie 1

**Disclaimer** : Joanne Kathleen Rowling

**Résumé** : Luna est fascinée. Par quelqu'un. Cette attirance va la mener dans une étrange enquête où va se joindre à elle une Gryffondor bien connue.

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, voici un nouveau chapitre. On a travaillé dessus assez longtemps, et pour l'instant, on n'a une idée assez vague de la suite. Mais elle viendra, car ... L'amour triomphe toujours (petit pétage de câble ^^) !

* * *

_La rescapée ouvrit alors les yeux, toussa deux ou trois fois et dit : « Tu connais Drago Malefoy ?_ »

**Discussions et souvenirs**

— Euh… oui.  
— Tu le connais bien ?  
— Pas très bien, mais tout de même trop à mon goût, pourquoi ?  
— J'ai une histoire à te raconter, dit Luna d'une voix mystérieuse. »  
Hermione lui fit signe d'attendre, la releva et lui lança un sort de réchauffement. Elle la dirigea à l'arbre où elle était assise quelques minutes plus tôt, et lui dit de raconter son histoire.  
« Tout à l'heure, j'étais aux toilettes en train de lire le Chicaneur.  
— Pourquoi aux toilettes ?  
— Mais tu sais bien que ça aide la concentration !  
— ... Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Continue.  
— Et au bout d'une heure ou deux, reprit Luna, j'ai entendu des voix.  
— Malefoy cache des produits illicites dans les toilettes ? Oh j'en étais sûre, il va enfin être renvoyé ! dit Hermione en entamant une danse de la joie.  
— Hein ?  
— Ce n'est pas ça ?  
— De quoi tu parles ?  
— Non, rien laisse tomber.  
— Comme ces voix avaient troublées ma lecture, je me suis mise à les écouter. Et là, j'ai reconnu la voix de Drago.  
Hermione l'interrompit (encore) et prit un ton compréhensif :  
— Est-ce que ces voix te disaient de commettre des actes violents ou réprouvés par la loi ? Comme brûler Poudlard, ou faire du mal à nos camarades ?  
— Euh … non, pas vraiment.  
— Même pas de courir nue dans les couloirs, recouverte de mélasse, à crier que l'Apocalypse est proche ?  
— Mais non, pas du tout ! Dis-moi Hermione, tu m'écoutes quand je parle ? Arrête de me couper la parole, c'est très malpoli.  
— Désolée, une dernière chose : est-ce que les voix s'adressaient à quelqu'un derrière toi ? Comme à une sorte d'ami imaginaire ?  
— Mais non, elles parlaient entre elles. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? J'ai parfois l'impression que tu me prend pour une folle.  
— Moi ? Non, je te trouve très saine d'esprit.  
— Tu me rassure, dit Luna. Bref, reprenons. J'ai compris par la suite que Drago parlait avec Mimi Geignarde. Et elle lui disait : « Tu l'as bien caché cette fois ?  
— Oui, lui a répondu Drago, aucune chance que quelqu'un le trouve. »  
Luna s'interrompit un moment.  
— Que s'est-il déroulé après ? la pressa Hermione.  
— Bah… rien.  
— Comment ça rien ? Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose, s'impatienta la jeune fille.  
— Ah oui ! J'ai tiré la chasse d'eau, j'ai entendu quelqu'un partir en courant et je me suis dirigée vers le parc.  
— Mais pourquoi…  
— N'avoir tiré la chasse d'eau qu'à ce moment là ? J'aime bien l'odeur.  
— Beurk ! Mais je ne parlais pas de ça, pourquoi avoir fait du bruit et ne pas avoir écouté le reste de la conversation ?  
— Je n'allais pas rester toute la journée aux toilettes quand même ! s'indigna Luna.  
— Oui mais… M'enfin, pourquoi m'as-tu parlé de tout ça ?  
— Parce que c'est peut-être lui qui la !  
— De quoi tu parles ?  
— Mais de l'objet de Rogue !

* * *

Fin !!! Du chapitre bien sur. On sait, on avait promis un chapitre long. Mais vous ne savez pas comment c'était tentant d'arrêter l'histoire là, c'est tellement joussif. Bref. On vous mets la suite bientôt, c'est promis.


	4. Discussions et souvenirs partie 2

Chapitre 4 : Souvenirs, souvenirs

***Flashback***

La cloche sonna. Les élèves sortirent en bazar de la salle de Potions en commentant l'incident qui venait de se produire. Certains avaient des mèches roussies et étaient assez virulents, d'autres plus posés et semblaient content que Neville Londubat se soit trouvé une "compagne".

Laissant ses camarades bavards s'éloigner, une jeune fille débraillée sortit à son tour. Ses cheveux blonds étaient sales et son visage noirci. Il semblerait qu'elle est été près de la ''compagne'' de Neville Londubat.

Elle s'avança dans le couloir, l'air absent, certainement inquiète pour sa camarade. Soudain, elle s'arrêta et se cacha derrière une armure.

Et le dernier occupant de la salle se décida enfin à quitter les lieux. Il était grand et marchait rapidement. Ses cheveux noirs voletaient à chacun de ses pas conquérants, et ses lèvres pincées montraient de la détermination. Il tourna au bout du couloir et marcha pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il se retournait régulièrement pour vérifier que personne ne le suivait. Il s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte noire. Après s'être réassuré une quinzaine de fois de sa solitude, il prononça une kyrielle de sorts, et la porte s'ouvrit.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille cachée l'avait suivit. Et elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde pour passer inaperçue. Quelques minutes après qu'il y soit entré, elle arriva devant la porte noire, miraculeusement entrouverte. Elle passa un œil bleu dans l'entrebâillement et observa.

Elle vit premièrement une grande cheminée. Et un lit, un lit magnifique. Il y avait une sorte de poupée, mais une poupée énorme, à proportions humaine allongée dessus. Elle avait une longue chevelure rousse, et une ''peau'' très pâle.

L'occupant de la salle se comportait étrangement : il était fébrile, parlait tout seul inintelligiblement, et semblait chercher quelque chose. Lorsque la Serdaigle le vit fouiller dans un placard, elle entra. Et réussit à capter quelques mots : ...avaient ...là ...où ...sont ...passées ?

Il paraissait en grande détresse et elle voulut l'aider, elle lui demanda :

« — Vous avez perdu quelque chose professeur ?

— Ça se voit non ?

— Voulez vous que je vous aide à le retrouver ?

— Non. Je cherche mes ..., il s'interrompit brusquement. »

Le professeur se retourna et observa son interlocutrice. D'un pas rapide, il attrapa la poupée. Et sa tête fit des va-et-vient, poupée-jeune fille, jeune fille-poupée.

Soudainement, il perdit l'intégralité des couleurs qui composaient son visage. Il jeta la poupée contre un mur, se mit à hurler, et courut sans regarder devant lui. Et ce qui devait arriver ... arriva. Il se prit un mur et tomba. Mais ça n'arrêta pas sa frénésie et, avant que l'adolescente ait pu réagir, il se releva, et se remit à hurler et à courir, laissant des traces de sang derrière lui. Il trouva la porte et s'enfuit.

Intriguée par le comportement plus qu'inhabituel de son professeur, la Serdaigle s'approcha de la poupée. Et elle décela une concentration extraordinaire de Nargoles autour de l'objet. Persuadée que l'infestation de ces bestioles avait couté la raison à son professeur, l'adolescente prit son courage à deux mains, et porta du bout des doigts la poupée. Elle l'emmena jusqu'à la cheminée où un feu brûlait, et la jeta dedans.

***Fin Flashback***

"— Voilà.

— ...

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Rien. C'est juste que cette histoire de poupée géante m'intrigue.

— Moi je trouve ça charmant. Le professeur a gardé une âme d'enfant. Mais de toute façon, il n'en reste rien...

— Cela est vrai. Et puis ce n'est qu'un détail. Donc tu penses que Malefoy est en possession d'un objet appartenant au Professeur Rogue ?

— Oui ! C'est absolument certain !

— Hum...cela ne me semble pas si évident...

— Qu'est-ce-que ce vil personnage dissimulerait alors ?"

"La chaussette qui va avec celle que tu portes au pied droit", pensa très fort la plus rigoureuse des élèves de Gryffondor.

"— Je ne sais pas moi...préféra-t-elle ajouter. Un objet appartenant à un autre élève peut-être ?

— Mais dans ce cas, il ne risquerait pas tant de problèmes ! Prends l'élève qui a malencontreusement confondu mon livre de défense contre les forces du mal avec le sien. Il n'a jamais eu la moindre réprimande.

— Ha ? C'est étrange, qui est cet élève ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Comment ça ? Tu ne lui as pas demandé son nom quand il t'a restitué ton livre ? Tu as bien dû voir sa tête au moins.

— Non. En fait, il est vrai qu'il ne m'a jamais rendu ce livre. Peut-être devrais-je trouver qui il est un de ces jours..."

Un long silence suivit cette réflexion.

"— Soit, reprit la préfète. Disons que Malefoy ait caché le mystérieux...truc que Rogue cherchait. Que comptes-tu faire ? Le dénoncer ? Tu ne récolteras que risée et quolibets !

— Non, bien entendu. J'ai l'intention de mener l'enquête.

— ...c'est à dire ?

— Tu sais, comme dans les films de Moldu ! Je le suis et dès qu'il est seul...je l'interroge. Et j'userais de ma force s'il le faut !

— Et pourquoi pas de tes charmes tant qu'on y est ? marmonna Hermione un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai tiens...je n'y avais pas pensé...ça pourrait être une idée...

— Non, non, oublie ça et laisse-moi faire. Je résoudrai l'affaire aussi rapidement que possible.

— Merci beaucoup, répondit la blonde jeune fille. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas de mon aide ?

— Certaine."

Sur ce, Hermione Granger se leva et partit en direction de la bibliothèque, avec la ferme intention d'oublier cette conversation.


End file.
